This invention relates generally to films useful in a variety of domestic applications in which the properties of elasticity, low gloss, and good "hand" are desirable. Examples of such applications include back sheets for diapers, colostomy bags, elastic garment closures (e.g. sleeve bands, diaper leg bands and waist band), and the like. In one aspect the invention relates to a coextruded film and method of manufacture.